Why Not?
by Mishelledor23
Summary: We all thought Miroku was the pervert of the group, but as it turns out, our favourite half-demon has a very vivid imagination. Lemon warning, InuXKagXKik threesome!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm poor.

* * *

Inuyasha was not pouting. Yeah, he was still mad about being "sat" and yelled at _again_ for just talking to Kikyo, but he was not pouting. The group was sitting around the fire in awkward silence, punctuated by the occasional attempt at small talk. And it was really pissing him off. The problem, he figured was that he was expected to choose who he loved more, between the two. And how the hell was he supposed to do that? Kikyo his first love, had died because she'd made the mistake of getting involved with him, been resurrected against her will and was now Naraku's number one target. But Kagome made him happy, made him laugh and feel at ease. Home was wherever she was. He loved them both, but the differences were like night and day.

 _Why can't I have both?_ He thought petulantly. His eyes wandered over to Kagome, in her fuzzy blue sleepwear and unrolling that blanket-bag thing of hers. He was still annoyed, but damn it, did she have to be so adorable? It really wasn't fair. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.

 _Why can't I have both?_

"I will protect you!" Inuyasha declared, pulling Kikyo into an embrace. She hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder, relishing in his warmth. His ears twitched at the sound of rustling leaves and a soft gasp. The pair sprang apart.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed, desperately searching for the words that wouldn't get him "sat" into next week. "Nothing happened!"

"Nothing yet, you mean." Her tone was a long way from angry. In fact, she was looking him in the eye as she approached, slowly undoing her red tie. She stopped in front of him, dropping the piece of fabric to the ground.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said, coming to stand beside Kagome, "If you really love us, show us." Kagome pulled her blouse over her head and tossed it aside, leaving her clad only in her lacy breast-holder and short green skirt. His breath hitched. Kikyo tugged at the string that held her robe closed, letting it fall open. He only had a glimpse of the soft white mounds of flesh there, but it was enough to make him salivate. They came closer, Kikyo on his left, Kagome on his right and in unison, began lavishing his neck with kisses. He made a strangled sound when Kagome rubbed one of his ears. Kikyo chuckled softly.

"I had no idea your ears were so sensitive." She gently tugged his head closer so she could brush a feather light kiss against his ear. He moaned out loud. Kikyo teased his ear again, lightly dragging her tongue along the outer shell. Kagome's hands had traveled down to his crotch and began rubbing him through the fabric. A growl of pleasure rumbled in his throat, his dick strained against the confines of his hakama.

"We know what you want," Kagome teased.

"And we're going to give it to you." Kikyo finished. Together, they undressed him, Kikyo removing his robe of the fire-rat and running her hands over his back and shoulders as she did so. Kagome adeptly untied the sash of his pants and pulled them down. Both women gasped in awe at his raging erection. Kikyo's eyes widened, taking in the size of him.

"It's so big!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from smiling smugly. He was distracted from his preening when Kagome licked the tip of his dick experimentally before taking the whole thing in her mouth. His golden eyes rolled back in his head at the ecstasy of it. Kikyo shed her robe entirely and pressed her lips against his in a deep, wet kiss. Kagome's head bobbed up and down, cheeks hollowed as she went for it, encouraged by his growls. Kikyo's tongue probed against his, dancing with it while he massaged her perfect breasts. Kagome took a break to catch her breath. Inuyasha gently pulled her to her feet so he could give her an appreciative kiss. He couldn't be allowed to go soft, Kikyo reached down to stroke him while he kissed Kagome and tangled a hand in her raven hair. His cock throbbed, desperate for the main event. Eyes twinkling mischievously, Kagome stepped back and tugged down her skirt. Inuyasha's eyes followed the whole process, enjoying it immensely. He'd seen her naked a few times, all by accident so having the permission to stare was incredible. Kikyo removed the remainder of her clothing as well. Inuyasha had known that her billowing priestess robes had concealed a slender, lithe body, but seeing it was another thing entirely. Her porcelain-pale cheeks were flushed a faint pink and the lust in her eyes made his heart race. Kikyo and Kagome lay on the grass, side by side, legs spread, inviting him in. Kagome's lacy thing had slipped down far enough that her nipples peeked out at him. She teased one, the pink flesh pebbling under her touch.

"Please Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered.

"We want you so bad!" Kagome breathed. Taking only a split second to decide who to fuck first, Inuyasha poised himself over Kagome, panting with anticipation. It was hard, but he managed to be slow in entering her for the first time. She gazed adoringly up at him, even when his impressive girth was a little much to handle. Kikyo watched interestedly, a hand sneaking down to play with herself. Kagome mewled with pleasure when he began to thrust, steadily increasing in speed and plunging deeper each time. Her chest heaved and she cried out his name again and again.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo whined after a few minutes, "You haven't forgotten me, have you?" He grinned, letting his fangs jut over his lip.

"Of course, not." He stroked Kagome's cheek affectionately and pulled out. She ran a hand through her hair, cheeks flushed. Kikyo got down on her hands and knees, presenting him with her rear. He gave it a playful swat and positioned himself. No wonder this was referred to as "doggy style", the position opened her up to easily accept him as deep as he could go. She gasped at the sensation. Waves of pleasure rippled through her with each thrust. Her hands gripped the grass beneath her and she whimpered, a silent plea for more. But leaving Kagome out any longer wouldn't do. He pulled out of Kikyo and lay her next to Kagome. With an impish smile, he reached down to find each woman's sweet spot and massaged them with his thumb. He stroked and rubbed, throwing in the occasional kiss, enjoying the enjoyment he was bringing the two writhing women.

They climaxed almost at the same time, Kagome screamed her approval for anyone to hear, Kikyo squeezed her eyes shut and her whole body trembled, mouth hanging slightly open. Inuyasha hadn't come yet, but that was ok; they needed a break. Still panting from the exertion, Kagome and Kikyo got up and sat on either side of him, resting their heads on his shoulders.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice was soft, but brimming with affection.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice sounded like he was barely managing not to burst out laughing. Wait what?

His amber eyes snapped open. To his horror, he saw the gang gathered around him, all with varying expressions of inquisitiveness. He was suddenly very thankful for the billowing sleeves that concealed his very real boner. If Kagome found out what he'd just imagined her doing, he would be so dead not even the Shikon jewel could save him.

"Having a good dream?" Asked Miroku innocently. Kagome turned red in realization.

Yep. He was dead. Very, very dead.

FIN

* * *

Note: My very first attempt at writing a threesome. I'm a little amazed there doesn't seem to be more stories like this out there. Hope you enjoyed!

Love and hugs!

Shooshkipoo


End file.
